Love At Last
by ShadowsFyre
Summary: It's been five years since Kenshin met Kaoru that memorable day out in the street. What happens when Kaoru is kidnapped and is nearly raped? Will Kenshin be able to save Kaoru in time, or will he show her what he once had been, long ago?
1. Going out for a job

I don't own any of the Rouroni Kenshin characters. But I will admit I wish I did.

**I LOVE KENSHIN**

" " Speaking Kenshin thinking/ Scene change

Kaoru thinking Battoussai thinking Flashback

Love At Last

Ch. 1

The sun shone bright and clear one morning as Kenshin sat in the kitchen of Kamiya Dojo, preparing breakfast. "Today will be a good day, that if will, Kenshin says to no one at all." He heard light footsteps and a smile found itself creeping over his lips. "Your up earlier than usual Kaoru-dono", said Kenshin without turning around. "I couldn't sleep", replied Kaoru, the master and owner of the Dojo. Kenshin quickly turned around and his eyes were filled with worry as he gave Kaoru a once-over. Kaoru saw the concern before Kenshin could cover up just how much he cared and a sparkle of hope flared in her.

Kenshin had been living at Kamiya Dojo with Kaoru for five years. Sano had finally stopped acting like an idiot -at least for a while- and married Megumi. Yahiko had gotten adopted by a family and was living happily with them, although he did still take lessons from Kaoru. All of the friends still kept in touch, on occasion. Kaoru had tried everything she could think of to get Kenshin to see how much she loved him -apart from just saying it to him out loud- but nothing had worked. She was starting to lose hope that Kenshin would ever think of her as more than just a friend. Maybe he just doesn't like me .

She was snapped back to reality by Kenshin asking her if she wanted milk or tea with her breakfast. Before she answered that she wanted milk, she ducked her head in embarrassment because she had been caught staring at him for no apparent reason. When she looked up she saw that Kenshin had his back to her she hoped that he hadn't seen her staring. Unbeknownst to Kaoru, Kenshin had indeed seen her staring and was wondering what had caused it. He had seen and known the many emotions hiding just behind the surface in her eyes as she looked at him, except one.

Could she really feel that way about me. Of course that's how she feels about you. So why don't you stop being an idiot and express yourself, either verbally or physically.

"Shessa thinks you should go back to sleep and take the day off, that he does." "I would Kenshin, but we are running low on money and we need some things around the house. I'm starting to wonder if I should take another job, what do you think Kenshin." "I think that is a bad idea. You are already tired after work. Maybe I could start working earlier, find a job during the day, and then finish cleaning later in the night." "Oh no Kenshin, I couldn't let you do that. You do too much already. I'll be fine. You'll see."

As Kaoru turns to go get cleaned up before eating breakfast Kenshin mumbles to himself while turning back to the counter to finish breakfast. "You do more than you give yourself credit for Kaoru."

Kaoru's room

"Maybe Kenshin's right, maybe I shouldn't go get another job. I am pretty tired after training with my students. But we need money and lots of other things. I will be fine." Kaoru went to her closet to find one of her traveling kimonos and matching obi. Both kimono and obi were of a shimmering sapphire blue color with pure white flowers designed on the kimono. Before proceeding to the kitchen, Kaoru tied a white ribbon around her flowing raven black hair.

Kitchen

At that particular moment, Kenshin was having a battle of the minds going on inside his head while he was putting the food on the table.

You aren't going to tell me that you don't love her are you. Of course not, I do love Kaoru, more than anything. Then what are you waiting for. You know she loves you, or at least you should. She loves me? Your hopeless. Of course she loves you. How can you not see it? I guess I never looked. I mean I always hoped she felt that way about me, but… But what? Well, even if she does feel the same about me I can't do anything about it. Shessa doesn't deserve someone as loving and caring as Kaoru. I'm not even close to not being not good enough for her. Don't even start that again. Listen, you said yourself that today was going to be a good day, well make it a good day by letting Kaoru know you love her, and then -openly- receiving her love in return.

"Kenshin, what are you doing just standing there staring into space for", yells Kaoru from right behind him. As Kaoru's voice rang clear as a bell in Kenshin's mind he jumped straight off the ground. "I'm sorry Kaoru-dono, I was just thinking really hard is all, that I was." It's okay Kenshin I was just worried about you. You looked as if someone had scared the life out of you. What were you thinking about?" "Something important that I want to do, but then again, I don't want to or think I should do." "Oh."

As both Kenshin and Kaoru sat down to eat Kenshin noticed that Kaoru wasn't dressed for teaching- and that she looked really beautiful- but for travelling. Where are you going Kaoru-dono?" "I'm going to go look for a job Kenshin. Don't give me that look. I know what I am doing, and besides I'll be perfectly fine." Kenshin left the conversation at that and a comfortable silence closed about them. When Kaoru had finished eating she left the bowls in the sink and told Kenshin she would be back after lunch, and she would eat in the akabeko. (check spelling) "Bye Kenshin, see you when I get back." As she turns to go she mumbles under her breath "I love you."


	2. Missing

Ch. 2

The streets of Tokyo (check city)

As Kaoru walked down the streets she was looking in the windows of shops for hiring signs when she noticed a big commotion in an alley. She went to take a closer look when she saw the victim was a young girl struggling with a much older man who- by the looks of it- was trying to rape the girl. "Hey, get your filthy hands off of her," Kaoru screamed at the girl's attacker. At first he didn't hear or see anyone, until Kaoru ran into the alley, and attacked the man himself. After landing the first blow to the man's head, Kaoru grabbed the girl and started to run into the street. Before she could get five feet away a big, strong arm wrapped around her slight waist and hauled her against a hard body.

"Let me go you bastard. Get your hands off of me unless you want another punch in the face." "Not a chance bitch. You not only owe me for the last one, but you just let my way of relief get away. Now, since you let her get away I am going to use you in her place," replied the alarmingly strong man from behind her. Kaoru struggled with all of her might to get away, but nothing she did worked. The man stood still for a few moments thinking before speaking again. "My name is Riko, and from now on you will be my personal whore. If you ever try anything I deem as not an action of a whore I will beat you or kill you, depending on my mood and what you've done."

Riko held Kaoru even tighter and started to leave the alley, but instead of going out the way she came in, he went out a secret spot in the shadows. Due to an extended period of shock Kaoru didn't start screaming until they had gotten out of the alley, into a secret tunnel, but by then it was too late.

After a few moments of screaming Kaoru was stunned into silence as a large fist slammed into her face. "I told you to behave, now don't make me say it again." After a short period of silence had passed Kaoru gathered up what little courage she had left and asked her kidnapper a question. "Where are you taking my, and why are you doing this to me." "Well, first I am taking you to my secret headquarters, and I am doing this to you because you let my other whore get away. Now shut up and stop talking unless you what another punch in the face."

A short while later the pair reached their destination. Riko took Kaoru into his secret headquarters-which happened to be a rather large mansion, secluded by a forest- and showed her what was to be her room. "I expect you to do whatever I tell you when I tell you, understand bitch." "My name is Kaoru you sick bastard, _not_ bitch, _not_ whore, and _not _slut." "You have fire, I like that, save it for later when I want you." Heaving a disgusted sigh, Kaoru turned away from Riko and headed towards the bathroom in her rather large room. Kenshin, where are you? Please help me, I love you so much.

Kamiya Dojo

As Kenshin was presently putting the clothes out to dry he felt something wasn't right. At first he thought maybe his mind was playing with them, but then he felt as if he had heard someone call his name. Kenshin uttered one word before dashing out of the gate at into the street, "Kaoru".

Having a greater speed than most Kenshin reached the market in record time, and noticed that some people where gathered in front of the police station. Having something inside of him pulling him in that direction he listened to his instincts and calmly walked to the gathering crowd. The sight that greeted his eyes was of a young girl telling the people gathered around -including the police- that she had been attacked by a man named Riko who had tried to rape her.

Kenshin turned to go when he heard the girl mention a woman that she described matching the description of his Kaoru. Swiftly turning back around he stepped directly in front of the girl and asked her exactly what she had looked like. The girl at first confused, but then not caring why he wanted to know started describing his Kaoru in perfect detail. After asking what had happened to the woman who had rescued her, and only getting an answer that they hadn't stepped out of the alley, Kenshin turned towards the alley and entered the place where his Kaoru had been a little while ago.


	3. Escape attempt and a new friend

Ch. 3

Riko's Mansion

Kaoru stood and waited for Riko to leave her room. When it sounded like all was quiet she left the bathroom and started looking for a way to escape.

-I have to get out of here. Have to go find Kenshin. Damn it, the window is too high.-

Kaoru didn't see any other choice. She would have to leave her room and find another way to escape. She opened the door and checked the hallway. Seeing that the coast was clear she entered the hallway, and proceeded to find a way out. Unfortunately, she didn't know that the mansion was bigger than she thought, and that there were more people there than she knew.

As she was sneaking around corners she managed to nearly bump into the security that was out on their patrol, but luckily, they were preoccupied with other things to notice too much. Her luck ran out when she turned a sharp corner and ran right into somebody.

At first they were both stunned, but after Kaoru recovered she started to run down the hall. The man she had left behind yelled to the nearby security personnel and took off after her. The man couldn't catch her, but somebody else did.

Riko had been prowling the hallways for no reason when he had heard the commotion not to far away from him. With a speed that seemed to match Kenshin's he tracked Kaoru down and found her. He had beaten her badly, whipped her, and then had someone take her to the south wing where the hospital was located. Kaoru had stayed conscious, cursing Riko violently, until he had stopped and called for someone to take her away.

Waking suddenly thanks to the sun that was shining right in her face Kaoru tried to sit up, but the movement only brought pain to her arms, legs, and back. She tried to remember where she was and was about to call Kenshin when the previous night had come rushing back to her.

Kaoru looked around the room and noticed she was alone. Her thoughts turned to Kenshin, and she began to cry. "I see you are awake," spoke a voice from behind a far screen. She wasn't alone after all. She muffled her cries by closing her mouth until they had all quieted.

"Who are you," Kaoru demanded in a voice filled with anger and pain. "My name is Erika, and I have been given the job of being your doctor." Kaoru remained silent for a time until she couldn't take it anymore. "Can't you close those curtains, or are you trying to insure that I go blind."

Erika only laughed as she headed in the direction of the screen from where she had come. Moments later the sunlight in Kaoru's face started to dim as the shadow of Erika pulling a long cord attached to the window blinds could be seen. Kaoru could see that she was in a private room –probably mine-, with her bed, a guest bed, a table, chair, and a desk that was situated behind the black folding screen.

Looking towards the screen after her survey of the room a woman, who appeared to be no older than Kaoru, was leaning on the wall just beside the screen. The woman, Erika, was Kaoru's height and size. She had short brown hair with hazel eyes. At present she was wearing a simple kimono with a white doctor's overcoat.

As Erika stepped over next to Kaoru's bed to check her vital signs the door slid open. A large male figure quietly stepped into the room. Erika was still checking Kaoru when she, having known who had entered her room, pretended to be asleep. Finishing up her task, Erika glanced to the chair next to the bed wear Riko was sprawled. She looked into his eyes, but they didn't give away what he was thinking or feeling.

Looking to her patient to gage her reaction to the newcomer she was shocked to find that Kaoru had fallen asleep. Upon closer inspection she noticed that she was in fact very much awake, which brought about even more confusion. Deciding to leave her alone because she felt some type of bond with her, Erika headed back toward the screen. Stopping just shy of going behind it by Riko's voice she turned slightly around. Given the order to leave the room Erika hesitated slightly before heading out of the room, closing the door slightly behind her.

Riko went to go stand next to the bed over Kaoru as she feigned sleep; he also knew that she was only pretending. Moments passed and yet she kept her eyes closed even though he knew she felt his presence. "Open your eyes bitch. I know your not really sleeping." For a few more seconds Kaoru's eyes remained shut until they snapped open and fastened themselves onto Riko's face.

"My name is Kaoru you fucking bastard! What do you want?" Riko watched the girl amused and then furious that she dared speak to him that way. Bringing up his had he slapped her hard across the face, leaving a bright red mark in its wake.

Kaoru's training and teaching stood her in good stead as she tried to hold in how much pain she was actually in. Her other injuries combined with the fresh one she had just received was to great, and so she began to whimper softly in agony. Riko laughed at her, finding pleasure and amusement in her pain. As the blows came harder and faster Kaoru's cries grew until she finally began to scream.

The sliding door was slammed open as Erika entered the room, her eyes already on the sight of Riko beating the helpless woman that was in her care. "Riko, stop! She is already in pain. Leave her alone. At least wait until she is well again, or you will kill her." Giving her a few more bruises before finally relenting he stepped back with a smile on his face. Looking at the evil masterpiece he had created Riko abruptly left the room with not another sound.

Rushing to Kaoru's side, Erika checked her to see all of the places that she had been bruised. As she was being checked over Kaoru spoke, "He is going to pay for this." Saying absolutely nothing Erika pulled up the chair that Riko had sat in, and situated it closer to the bed. Finally, she spoke, "Can I ask you a question." Kaoru looked over at Erika for a minute, wondering if she should would tell her anything, let alone answer. "What is it." Looking Kaoru square in the eye Erika asked, "What are you doing here?"

Deciding to answer, for what reason she wasn't quite sure of, Kaoru began her tale with an introduction. "Well, first of my name is Kaoru Kamiya." Closing her eyes for a moment Kaoru began the rest of her story as to how she had ended up inside Riko's mansion. Kaoru and Erika talked long into the night, switching from topic to topic as if they had been friends forever.

What they didn't know was who the other person really was. What would happen to their newfound friendship if they ever found out?


End file.
